


Fools Are the Best Kind of People

by TheCuriousFeline626



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little chat between our cinnamon roll and favorite kitty, Balcony Scene, Chloè Bourgeois is a meanie, Deep Message, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousFeline626/pseuds/TheCuriousFeline626
Summary: Marinette has an embarrassing encounter with Adrien thanks to Chloè, so Chat Noir jumps in to save the day. He tells her that it's okay to be the kind of person she is...





	Fools Are the Best Kind of People

**Author's Note:**

> *We've reached 500 hits and 59 kudos! Thank you so much for the love and attention. <3*
> 
> Hey there! I’ve got a "Miraculous" drabble here for you all! I hope you like it. It’s a little one-shot of my favorite shipping, MariChat. I just love cats, and I also just love Marinette. So… best of both worlds! This was something I wrote in the middle of the night (at the time of writing this, my nephew is back for a bit, so I can’t really focus on writing right now unless he’s in bed… @x@; that was months ago).

     Marinette gave a sigh as she stood at the railing atop the roof of her family’s bakery/home. It had been a long day at school, and she was more than grateful for it to be over. She’d had the absolute worst day ever…

     It started when Chloé had stuck a piece of chewed up gum in her hair in the middle of class when no one was looking. Marinette knew it was her because no one else was as heartless as she was. Marinette had tried to get the gum out of her hair, only her hand wound up getting all sticky and the gum only became messier.

     Frustrated, she attempted to get up and excuse herself from class. That’s when things got so much worse… She didn’t mean to trip and fall like that… She didn’t mean to slap her sticky hand onto his face… She didn’t mean to collapse RIGHT on top of her long-time crush… Adrien kept telling her it was fine, that he knew it was an accident. Marinette’s face was so red, her eyes as wide as saucers as she lay on top of him. She couldn’t get out of there fast enough, gum still stuck in her hair as she fled from the room…

 

     Marinette had hurried up to her room without even acknowledging her parents, both of whom had questioned her about her behavior. Not even Tikki, her Kwami friend, could help her. A few hours of wallowing in shame later, and it was nighttime. Marinette was now looking out at the beauty of Paris. It really was pretty at this time of day…

  
…

  
     Adrien knew it was Chloé who had humiliated Marinette, and he did give her the scolding of a lifetime. He had tried to tell Marinette that it was fine, but the poor girl was so embarrassed. He didn’t blame her for that, only pitied her as she took off like a rocket shooting into outer space. He figured that Marinette would’ve done that if she could…

 

     He’d convinced his bodyguard to stop by the Dupain-Chengs’ bakery on his way home from afterschool fencing practice. Her parents had said that she was acting very strange, and they had no idea why, so Adrien had told them what happened. They’d tried to convince Marinette to come downstairs, but she was unwilling. After a few minutes, Adrien had thanked them for their time and bid them farewell.

     Adrien was still thinking about Marinette, whether or not she was okay. He looked over at his wall-consuming window. It was pretty late in the night, so perhaps everyone had gone to sleep. 

     Adrien turned to his Kwami friend Plagg, who was looking at him with a curious expression.  “... Plagg…”

     “You want to check on her, don’t you?” Plagg asked.

     Adrien shyly nodded. “She doesn’t want to talk to me… She probably thinks that I’m angry with her or something… What if she avoids me from now on?”

     Plagg sighed. “Alright… Let’s just get this over with. I’m gettin’ a little tired…”

     “Don’t worry, I won’t use much power. Plagg, claws out!”

  
…

  
     Marinette sat in her rooftop chair with her knees pulled up to her chest and folded arms resting against them. She gave a tired sigh as she pressed her chin to her arms, her eyes slowly welling with tears. God, why did Chloé have to cause so much mischief for her? She never did anything wrong to the girl. It was so frustrating…

     “… Marinette?”

     Marinette squealed as she bolted from the chair to her feet. “Wha! Who’s there!?”

     “Sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you! Please… Don’t be afraid.”

     “What… Huh? Ch… Chat Noir?”

     The famed feline hero was indeed there. He was crouched upon the railing, his head cocked to the side. “Hey.”

     “What are you doing here?” Marinette asked quietly. “I… I didn’t expect to see you… here…”

     “Sorry… I was just, ya know, doing some patrolling and thought I’d stop by to see how you were. Also… a little birdie told me that you… had some trouble today...”

     Marinette gave him a confused look.

     Chat sighed before clarifying what he meant. “Adrien told me what happened today.”

     Marinette’s eyes widened. “Oh no! He… You… He told…” She clapped a hand over her mouth in disbelief before letting it fall away. “Wait… How do you… know…?”

     “I… I have connections to him, yes. I know him in terms of acting… as a sort of bodyguard for him. Yeah, that’s it. Eheh.” Chat Noir did his best to act cool about it. “He’s famous and such, so… yeah.”

     “I… I see…” Marinette looked away. “I guess… that makes sense… So, he… told you?”

     “Yeah. He said you were really upset about it. He tried to talk to you earlier today, but you wouldn’t come out of your room. So… I’m here on his behalf.” Chat Noir nervously wrung his paw-like hands together. “He just wanted me to check on you. I hope you’re not offended.”

     “… No… I’m not offended or anything…” Marinette slowly sat back down upon the chair. “It’s just… It was awful…” Marinette felt something wet prick at her eye. “… I’m sorry…”

     “No, no it’s okay…” Chat Noir leapt down from the railing and cautiously approached. “Hey… It’s okay…” He reached over and gently wiped away the tear that streaked down the side of her face.

     “It was so embarrassing…” Marinette rasped. “I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean to… Chloé was the one that started it!”

     “Yeah, he said that he figured it was her,” Chat Noir said.

     “So, he knows that…” Marinette felt some relief from that statement. “That’s… good to hear…” She attempted a smile, but it faded as quickly as it had come. “Geez… Adrien… I mushed that disgusting gum in his face…”

     “Haha, he said that it was actually kind of funny despite being a real _cat_ astrophe.”

     Marinette did the best she could to hold in her giggles.

     Chat Noir gave her a sly smile. “Aw, come on. Even you have to admit that was utterly _purr_ fect.”

     “Oh my gosh, stop…” Marinette covered her face with her hands. “I can’t believe Ladybug puts up with your silliness…”

     “Heh, she loves it. She’s just too full of pride to admit it.”

     “… Yeah…” Marinette smiled shyly as she looked away. At times like this when she was around Chat Noir as simply herself, she always got that awkward feeling because she was his Lady.

     “So, did I cheer ya up just a bit?” Chat Noir asked.

     “I guess so…”

     “Hmm… Adrien would be very upset with me if I didn’t fully complete my task. Perhaps you’re still troubled?”

     “Yeah… I am, actually…” Marinette shyly looked toward him. “You… You know Chloé Bourgeois, right? She’s the daughter of the mayor of Paris?”

     “Oh yes, how could I forget her…?” Chat Noir crossed his arms and rolled his green feline eyes.

     “I just… I’m really upset because… well… Hah… She always picks on me every chance she gets. She thinks she’s so much better than everyone else, and she’s really not. I didn’t even do anything to her. She just came at me. I don’t know if it was because of my quirkiness or what…” Marinette looked down at her hands clasped to her knees. “… Maybe she likes to pick on me because… I’m… a fool or something. I mean, I always goof up and embarrass myself without even trying. I also tend to create more messes when I’m trying to clean up. Heck, I’m even terrible at caring for little Manon, Nadja’s darling daughter…” Marinette sighed. “I really am a fool, aren’t I? Here I am, rambling to some random individual who happens to be a superhero in the city I live in… I’m sorry. I must have talked your ear off by now.”

     Chat Noir shook his head. “No… I’m still listening. See? They’re still attached. All of them.” Chat gently pulled at both sets of his ears, real and fake. He smiled as he got a chuckle from Marinette.

     “Hehe… Um…” Marinette paused as she tried to find the right words. “Chat Noir… Do you… think…I’m a fool?” She looked him straight in the eyes, hers seemingly pleading.

     “Tell me if you think I’m a real fool.”

     Chat Noir cocked a brow before giving a warm smirk. “… Of course I do, Marinette.”

     Marinette looked taken aback, as well as felt a little hurt. “What… What do you mean? I thought…”

     “Let me explain, please.” Chat Noir cleared his throat before proceeding. “Marinette… You know how I made those funny cat puns just now? I joke like that all the time when I’m around Ladybug, and it drives her crazy. However, deep down, it makes her happy. You see, by being silly, I’m actually helpful to Ladybug whenever she feels sad. I know this because there have been countless times where I’ve made her smile or laugh. So, what would that make me then?” Chat Noir winked. “A fool.”

     “Uh…” Marinette tried to find words to use, but Chat Noir stopped her as he put up a hand.

     “Let me finish… You see, Marinette, I act like a complete idiot, or fool, around Ladybug. But, I have a reason. I do this because it makes Ladybug feel comfortable. Acting like a fool is my way of making things better when they seem bleak.”

     “So, what you’re saying is that… you act silly to make Ladybug feel better when she’s sad and things are bad?” Marinette questioned.

     “Exactly,” Chat Noir said. “You wanna know a little secret?” He leaned in close. “Fools are the best kind of people. The reason why? It’s because they all have a great sense of humor and can brighten anyone’s day. Fools are the kinds of people that can make others feel better when they’re hurt. You, Marinette, are someone who goes to school every day with a smile on your face. You strut your stuff without a care in the world. Adrien tells me that he adores that about you. You just act as yourself, and he finds that powerful.”

     Marinette’s eyes began to twinkle. “Really? He said that?”

     “Yeah… He really likes that about you, Marinette. So… don’t change who you are just because someone else tried to take that foolish part of you away. You need to hold on tight to that. Being silly and quirky is part of you who are as a person. To me, and to Adrien, it’s adorkable.” Chat Noir wrapped a comforting arm around her. “Never forget that… Your quirkiness and foolishness are both of what makes you… well… you.”

     “… Chat Noir…” Marinette looked into his glowing green eyes. “… That’s… very sweet of you…”

     “Hey, helping people is what I do best right? Well, besides making them laugh.” Chat Noir playfully pinched Marinette’s side, causing her to squeal as a smile slipped. “Heh… I enjoy making people feel better, to see them smile and enjoy their lives. Marinette, you’re one of those people who don’t care what the rest of the world thinks. You just be you, and don’t let anyone think otherwise.”

     Marinette smiled warmly back at him. “… Chat Noir… Thank you…”

     “Hey, anytime, and if you ever need someone to talk to you can call me through Adrien. Just tell him that you wanted to ask me something, and I’ll be there. Okay?”

     “Okay~”

 

     Chat Noir hugged Marinette, the girl hugging him back. She felt so much better after talking with him. Chat Noir was a really good friend, even though he could be an absolute dork sometimes. She was happy to have him as a friend, whether she was Marinette or Ladybug. No one knew his Lady better than him, not that she was willing to admit that outright.

     For now, she would sit here and talk with Chat Noir for a little while longer until he had to leave. Chat really enjoyed spending time with her, the superhero even asking if he could stop by again sometime. Marinette happily obliged to that. He was welcome to take a break from his heroic duties anytime he needed to. After all, Ladybug always enjoyed helping those she cared about too…

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? I hoped you guys enjoyed it. It wasn’t quite as “romantic” as some fics are, but I don’t see them as super lovey-dovey. I see them more as that “adorkable” couple. I really enjoy writing hurt/comfort stories too, especially when they involve my favorite characters. They’re just so heartwarming and full of love. 
> 
> Again, just a short drabble that I felt like writing. I plan to resume the big stuff shortly. Alright, that’s all I’ve got for now. See you soon!
> 
>  
> 
> Hey, interested in keeping up with me? Come stalk me at these three places, where you can find updates on fics as well as other cool stuff! *wink wink*
> 
> HollowArtist001@DeviantART
> 
> TheHollowFeline@Twitter (@FelineHollow)
> 
> TheOfficialWaifuWriter@Twitter (OfficialWai1 is my serious Twitter)


End file.
